Berlin (2)
'Berlin- Teil 2 '''ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge und damit das Staffelfinale der ersten Staffel, der Serie ''The Blacklist. Sie wurde erstmals am 12. Mai 2014 in den USA und am 3. Juni 2014 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Handlung Aus dem abgestürzten Flugzeug steigen mehrere Männer aus. In einer TV-Show wird über den Absturz berichtet. Im Post Office werden die Überlebenden befragt. Sie erzählen, dass der Pilot Männer erschossen habe, ins Cockpit ging und den richtigen Piloten erschoss. Sie erzählen von einem Mann mit einer Kapuze, der an einen Wachmann gefesselt gewesen ist. "Und er schneidet seine Hand ab." Ein Mann stürzt ins Krankenhaus, hält sich seinen Arm, seine Hand abgeschnitten. Die Schwestern helfen ihm. Red wird ins US Geheimgefängnis NYC gebracht, wo ihm erzählt wird, dass seine Immunität aufgelöst ist. Er Martin fragt ihn, ob Keen es Wert war. Als er geht, bejaht Red dies. thumb|left|270px Im Post Office redet Liz mit Cooper und bittet ihn, Red freizulassen. Es scheint jedoch, als würde die Einheit aufgelöst werden. Aram, Liz und Meera informieren Cooper über die Umstände des Absturzes. Ressler informiert sie darüber, dass 2 Männer festgenommen wurden, die wahrscheinlich auch im Flugzeug waren. thumb|272pxBei einer erneuten Befragung erzählen sie, dass sie entführt wurden und in das Flugzeug gesetzt wurden. Sie sagen, dass sie Berlin nicht kennen. Sie erzählen erneut von dem großen Mann mit der Kapuze, der an den Wachmann gekettet war. Der Mann habe zu dem Piloten gesagt, was er tun solle. Ein Mann sieht sich die Sendung über den Absturz an, bis jemand an der Tür klopft. Es ist Tom. Er gibt ihm eine Liste mit den Namen der Mitglieder der Task Force. Liz sagt Martin, dass sie mit Red reden müsse. Red bekommt Besuch von Alan Fitch. Er sagt ihm, dass er für eine Verlegung von Red gesorgt hat. Er wird in ein Auto gebracht, in dem Martin auch schon sitzt. "2 Schläge auf mein Kinn. Wenn ich nicht k.o gehe, werden meine Jungs Sie abknallen." Red schlägt ihn bewusstlos und strangaliert den Fahrer mit seinen Handschellen. Das Auto baut einen Unfall. Als die Polizei ankommt, ist Red verschwunden. Er ruft Liz an und sagt, dass jedes Mitglied der Sondereinheit ein Ziel sei. Liz will die anderen warnen, doch sie sind schon weg. Liz will zu ihnen fahren. Ressler und Meera suchen in einem Club nach einem Mann. Ein Mann beobachtet Meera unauffällig, während Ressler den VIP-Bereich absucht. Sie bemerkt den Mann und läuft ihm hinterher. Ressler will den anderen Mann festzunehmen, doch er versucht zu flüchten. Er hält ihn dann fest. Meera versucht, Ressler zu kontaktieren. Meera schaut um die Ecke, sieht niemanden und als sie sich umdreht, schneidet der Mann ihr die Kehle durch. Sie verblutet, als Liz ankommt. Liz trifft sich mit Red und erzählt ihr von Meeras Tod. Red sagt, dass sie herausfinden müssen, wer Berlin ist. Der Mann namens Dimitri, den Ressler im Club festgenommen hatte, wird im Post Office von Ressler befragt. Er sagt ihm, dass, wenn er ihnen alles erzählt, würde er vom FBI einen Zeugenschutz erhalten. Dimitri erzählt nun, dass er gesucht wurde. Er versteckte sich in Venezuela, wurde gefunden und zum Flugzeug gebracht. Im Flugzeug durften sie nicht sprechen. Ressler erzählt Cooper dann, dass es die Russen waren, die geflüchtete Gefangene zurück nach Russland bringen wollten und aus diesem Grund wurde das Flugzeug nicht entdeckt und die Russen werden kein Wort darüber verlieren. Cooper sagt dann, dass Ressler Red dazuziehen solle. thumb|left|260pxthumb|268pxDer russische Botschafter kommt nach Hause und ruft seinen Hund. Er geht nach oben und sieht Red, wie er den Hund hält und einen Pfirsich isst. Er will die Polizei rufen, doch Dembe nimmt ihm das Telefon weg. Red fragt ihm nach der Passagierliste des Flugzeugs. Er antwortet nur, dass Red seinen Hund in Ruhe lassen soll. Dies tut er, jedoch wirft er das Messer in sein Bein. Im Post Office hat Liz die Passagierliste und gibt sie Cooper. Sie sagt, dass 3 Wachleute, einer davon ist noch im Krankenhaus und 10 Gefangene im Flugzeug waren. 3 Häftlinge sein noch flüchtig. Sie gehen davon aus, dass einer von ihnen Berlin ist. Bevor Liz das Büro von Cooper verlässt, gibt er ihr das Armband von Beth Ryker, als eine Art Andenken. Liz und Ressler sind bei einem Mann im Krankenhaus und fragen ihn, wer von den 3 Menschen Berlin sei. Er sagt, dass niemand von denen es ist und dass auch niemand Berlins Namen kenne, er aber seine Geschichte kenne. "Es heißt, er fing in der Roten Armee an, dann ging er zum KGB. Er war dafür berüchtigt, seine Feinde in die Arbeitslager in Sibirien zu schicken. Dann, gegen Ende des Kalten Krieges machten Gerüchte die Runde, dass seine Tochter sich in einen Dissidenten verliebt hatte. Sie wurde verhaftet und eingesperrt. Aber der Oberst, er wusste, was er zu tun hatte und hat ihr bei der Flucht geholfen. Als der Kreml das herausfand, beschloss man, ein Exempel an ihm zu statuieren. Also schickte man ihn nach Sibirien, wo er mit seinen Feinden verrotten sollte. Es heißt, dass man ihn die ganze Nacht durch hören konnte, wie er für die Sicherheit seiner Tochter gebetet hat, dass sie nicht gefunden wird. Dann, eines Tages, wurde etwas in seine Zelle geliefert. Es war eine Taschenuhr, die er seiner Tochter geschenkt hatte. Im Deckelinneren war ein Foto von ihr. Ein paar Monate später traf dann etwas anderes ein. Ihr Ohr. Und dann ein Finger. Seine Feinde schickten sie zu ihm zurück. Stück für Stück. Niemand weiß, wie er es geschafft hat, zu fliehen, aber er hat es geschafft. Manche sagen, dass er sich aus den Knochen seiner Tochter ein Messer angefertigt hat. Und all die Männer abgeschlachtet hat, die ihn so viele Jahre gefangen gehalten hatten. Dann verschwand er. Löste sich in Luft auf. Ein Geist. Er jagte, suchte nach dem Mann, der für den Tod seiner Tochter verantwortlich ist." ''Er sagt ihnen dann, dass der Mann, den sie suchen nie auf der Passagierliste stand. Martin und Cooper sitzen in einem Park auf einer Bank und Martin fragt ihn nach den Ermittlungen. Er sagt ihr, dass, wenn Liz das wolle, könnte die Einheit weiterbestehen. Er will, dass Cooper Liz und Red zurückholt. Als Cooper in sein Auto einsteigt, ist sein Fahrer tot und ein Mann versucht ihn zu töten. Der Mann, der mit Tom gesprochen hatte, streicht Cooper von seiner Liste. thumb|258pxIm Post Office werden die Überlebenden erneut befragt und Ressler befragt dann einen Mann, der am Tatort war. Als er nicht antwortet, versucht Ressler, ihn zu erwürgen, damit er etwas sagt. thumb|left|260pxRed trifft sich mit Fitch und sagt ihm, dass der Mann (der die Liste von Tom bekam) auch unter dem Namen Berlin bekannt ist. Alan will wissen, warum der Mann Rache an Red will. Red sagt, dass er genauso neugierig sei wie er. Red bittet ihn darum, dass er ihn für Red findet. thumb|266pxLiz trifft sich mit Red und sie sagt ihm, dass die Ärzte nicht wissen, ob er die Nacht überlebe. Sie will wissen, was Sam mit allem zu tun hat. Ein Freund sei damals bei Sam aufgetaucht und hätte gesagt, dass er die Stadt verlassen müsse, weil er in großer Gefahr sei. Er brauche jemanden für ein kleines Mädchen, denn ihr Vater sei in jener Nacht verbrannt. Deshalb nahm Sam sie auf und zog es groß wie sein eigenes. Red sagt ihr, dass er Sam getötet habe, weil Sam sich gequält habe und sterben wollte und weil er Liz vor der Wahrheit beschützen musste. ''"Ich habe nur eine Erinnerung an meinen richtigen Vater. Er hat mich aus dem Feuer gerettet." ''Red sagt, dass es sehr gefährlich für sie sei, seine Identität zu kennen. Red bekommt dann einen Anruf von Fitch, der ihm sagt, dass er ihn hat. Red geht zu der Adresse, die Fitch ihm nannte und erschießt 2 Männer. Er geht in den Raum, in dem der Mann ist, den er für Berlin hält. Ressler und Liz sind bei Cooper im Krankenhaus und Ressler telefoniert. Er erzählt der Person am Telefon, dass es eine 11. Person im Flugzeug gab. Red fesselt Berlin an einen Stuhl. Er sagt ihm, dass er sich an viele Namen erinnert, aber keine Ahnung habe, wer er ist und was er ihm getan haben soll. Berlin sagt ihm, dass er ihn nur durch Elizabeth Keen gefunden habe, was Reds Schwachstelle sei. Liz ist im Auto und wartet auf Red. Tom steigt ins Auto ein und hält eine Waffe auf sie. thumb|left|282pxRed befragt Berlin immer noch, doch er antwortet ihm nicht und spuckt ihm ins Gesicht. Red schießt ihm dann in die Hand und als er dann immer noch nicht antwortet, schießt er ihm in die Hüfte. Als Red ihm androht, ihm ins Knie zu schießen, sagt er, dass es wegen Beirut 2010 ist. Die Tür öffnet sich und Tom hat Liz als Geisel und sagt, dass Red die Waffe herüber schieben soll. Er verneint dies. Berlin sagt, dass Tom sie töten soll, doch Red erschießt Berlin. Tom schießt dann auf Red und Liz dreht sich um und schlägt Tom. Ein Schuss fällt. Tom ist getroffen und Liz schießt weitere Male auf ihn. Er sinkt zu Boden. Red will ihn erschießen, doch Liz sagt, dass sie sich darum kümmere. Als Red gegangen ist, drückt Liz ihre Hand auf Toms Bauch, um die Blutungen zu mindern. Er entschuldigt sich und flüstert Liz etwas ins Ohr. Liz und Ressler sind in Meeras Büro und Aram kommt herein und sagt ihnen, dass der Verbrannte identifiziert wurde und es sich um keinen Gefangenen handle. Er soll die 3. Wache sein. Ressler jedoch sagt, dass die 3. Wache im Krankenhaus ist und Berlin seine Hand abgeschnitten habe. Aram bemerkt jedoch, wie alle Gefangenen das meinten. Berlin habe nicht dem Wachmann die Hand abgeschnitten, sondern sich selbst. Sie stürmen ins Krankenhaus, doch der Wachmann wurde mit einem Knochen getötet und Berlin ist geflüchtet. thumb|left|264pxthumb|280pxLiz trifft sich mit Red und sagt ihm, dass der Mann, den er getötet hat nicht Berlin war. Red meint, dass er dies schon wusste, da Berlins Angriffe schon vor 2010 passierten. Berlin solle denken, dass Red denkt, dass er tot sei. Sie solle sich entscheiden, ob sie sich verstecken wolle, sich umdrehen wolle und weggehen oder nicht. Würde sie sich dafür entscheiden, würde er wegfliegen. Wenn sie jedoch hierbleibe und sich stelle, angreife, würde sie vielleicht siegen und darüber hinaus wachsen. Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und macht Red damit klar, dass er fliegen soll. Sie ist in ihrer Wohnung und schaut sich Bilder von ihr und Sam an. Sie verlässt die Wohnung mit einer Reisetasche. Ressler ist bei Cooper im Krankenhaus und bemerkt, wie er seinen Finger bewegt. Das FBI kommt in den Raum, wo der von Red getötete Mann ist. Auf dem Boden, wo Tom lag, finden sie Blut vor, er ist jedoch weg. Berlin schneidet seinen Bart und schaut auf seine Taschenuhr, mit dem Bild seiner Tochter innendrin. Die Geschichte, die er erzählte war wahr. thumb|left|264pxthumb|left|266pxDembe packt die Sachen von Red in den Kofferraum des Autos, als ein Taxi ankommt und Liz aussteigt. Sie sitzen dann auf einer Treppe und sie sagt ihm, dass Tom vor seinem Tod zu ihr sagte: '"Dein Vater ist nicht tot." '''Doch Red versichert ihr, dass ihr Vater tot sei. Red sagt dann, dass sie Berlin finden werden. thumb Berlin ist auf einem Gehweg und schaut auf seine Uhr. Red ist in seinem Haus und schaut sich ein Bild von einem Mädchen an, das er bei Stanley R. Kornish entnommen hat. Dies ist das selbe Bild, wie in Berlins Uhr. thumb|306px Er öffnet dann sein Hemd und schaut nach der Schusswunde. Man sieht, dass sein ganzer Rücken vernarbt ist. Promo en:Berlin Conclusion Kategorie:Staffel 1